


Surprise

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Identity Porn, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “You’re supposed to talk me out of this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagykFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagykFey/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Sorpresa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509998) by [queenhayleyatwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell)



Bucky came into the room right before Tony wanted to retire for the night and spend some time with the team outside of the suit. 

“Iron Man, thank god you’re still here.”

“I was about to leave, but I guess I can stay for a bit. What’s up?” he asked him and only then noticed that Bucky seemed pretty nervous.

“I’m gonna ask you for advice and you will tell me not to, okay?”

“Why would I outright tell you not to? Maybe you had a good idea for once.”

“Iron Man, please” This is serious.”

“Okay, okay, got it. What do you want advice on?”

“I’m gonna ask Tony to go out with me. I’m gonna ask him on a date. And I need you to tell me it’s a bad idea.”

Tony was caught absolutely off guard and had no clue what to say to that so in the end he settled on “Uhm.”

“Come on, Shellhead. You’re supposed to talk me out of this.”

“Why,” Tony started but then had to clear his throat before he could go on. “Uhm, why would I do that?”

“Because he’s not ready. He’s not ready, right? You spend so much time with him, and I thought you’d know better, and of course he’s not ready, it’s only been a few weeks since Pepper and I haven’t been here that long anyway, I’m not gonna ask him.”

“Buck, you do know it’s me, right?” Tony asked him carefully and Bucky looked confused at him.

“You’re what?”

“I’m...,” Tony started but then sighed. It would be better to show him. 

He reached up, opening the emergency hatches at his helmet and then he pulled it off. Bucky was in the middle of objecting with “No, you don’t have to” but when they locked eyes he fell silent.

“So, it’s me,” Tony repeated and was met with nothing but silence.

Bucky stared at him like he had seen a ghost and if he somehow really missed that Tony was Iron Man this must come as a bit of a shock.

“It’s you,” he finally managed and Tony smiled apologetically. 

“Yeah. I thought you knew.”

“I didn’t,” was all Bucky said to said and Tony cringed.

“I get that now. I’m sorry. It never was a secret and I am actually surprised you missed it.”

While Tony wrecked his brain how it was possible that the Winter Soldier hat missed something like this, it was clearly not Bucky’s concern right now.

“I just told you I want to take you out on a date.”

“Yes, you did.”

Bucky took a deep steadying breath before he asked “And? Are you ready or not?”

That brougth a smile to Tony’s face and he nodded. “Definitely ready. More than ready, actually.”

“We’re gonna talk about this whole identity thing later then,” Bucky said and offered Tony his arm. “How about we get you out of this suit and have some pasta before I yell at you for not telling me.”

“It’s really not my fault that you didn’t realize this but I will not object,” Tony retorted. And then he added “I’m really glad I didn’t talk you out of this.”

“Me as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> How could Bucky be so stupid and not know about Tony/Iron Man, you ask? Beats me. 
> 
> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140575792576/for-the-prompt-thing-what-about-winteriron-number)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
